


The past is the past

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, confront old feelings, meeting again after several years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: “Want anything to drink? Beer?” Steve nodded sitting quietly. He didn’t really know what he was doing there. Steve came to visit Bucky and Sam after deciding to travel after hurting Tony. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do, and he did. Steve still remembered the night. He didn’t like to but that was his curse right.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	The past is the past

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

Tony laid awake like he did every night. Staring at the ceiling counting every single tile. 126. The number never changed but it always surprised Tony. The last person he wanted to think about always came up with that number. 126 was their anniversary. Tony decided to walk into a bar and fall in love with a pair of eyes that would make him drown. They did. Tony moved out of his bed making his way to the kitchen. If he wasn’t going to sleep; he mines awhile get some work done. Then he heard a knock at his door. 

“Hello, Tony.” Steve stood in the doorway looking like the man Tony fell in love with so many years ago. The plain white t-shirt, brown leather jacket, and his dog tags; the ones Tony used to wear so Steve was always close to his heart. “So, I was in the neighborhood and I thought why not come here.” Steve shrugged. Tony took in a deep breath and ushered the man inside. 

“Want anything to drink? Beer?” Steve nodded sitting quietly. He didn’t really know what he was doing there. Steve came to visit Bucky and Sam after deciding to travel after hurting Tony. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do, and he did. Steve still remembered the night. He didn’t like to but that was his curse right. 

“Steve! Who is she!” Tony’s whole body shook with anger. The flowers in his hands fell to the floor along with every dream they had ever had together. The girl with the long flowing blonde hair jumped out of the bed they shared together, gathering all of her things, and ran out of the door without another word. Leaving Tony staring at Steve with a shocked look on his face. Tony didn’t know what made him madder the fact that Steve cheated on him or that Steve wasn't trying to make a move to get up. To try and fight for their relationship. 

“Steve, answer me,” Tony growled. Steve moved off the bed towards Tony. Trying to grip him in his arms. Steve felt if he just held Tony everything would be okay, and all would be forgiven. Not this time. Tony pushed him away and he stumbled back towards the bed. “Put some clothes on.” 

“Tony, I’m so sorry. This was a once and a lifetime thing. I swear.” Steve pleaded trying to move closer to Tony, but he wouldn’t allow it. Steve could see all of Tony’s walls were up. The look he was being given was never supposed to be seen by Steve because Steve was never meant to break his heart. 

“Did you ever love me? Was I just a plaything to you? You punched a hole in your punch card. Marked off a name on your list.” Tony asked. 

“Tony, how could you ever ask me if I ever loved you. I do love you. I see a world of just you and me living our happily ever after.” Steve came over and placed a hand on Tony’s arm allowing him to see deep into his amber eyes. A slight tear escaped down his tan skin. Steve squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see the hurt he caused anymore. 

“Just tell me this one thing, why did you do it?” Steve didn’t know why. He could make up an excuse. What was the point? Steve got drunk, the girl batted her eyes and then kiss him. One thing leads to another and he made the biggest mistake in his life. Steve just stared at Tony not saying a single word. Tony’s eyes turned darker as each second passed between as Steve didn’t answer. 

“Get the fuck out!” Tony screamed. 

“What no? I'm sorry. I love you. I can make it up. I promise never again.” Steve tried pulling Tony in, but he pushed him away with a hard shove. 

“Now!” 

Laughter filled the room as it did many years ago. Steve and Tony talked like no time passed between them. Like there was never any pain or regret that came from their relationship. Just all of the happiness. This might have been because of the twenty beers they had between each of them. It could be because they never stopped caring for one another. 

“Wait, Rogers, you're telling me that you got to meet the Queen of England just because you are the nicest guy in the world.” Steve cackled throwing a hand over his chest. Tony smiled loving the sound that came from the other man. 

“I was just trying to do the right thing. What was I supposed to do allow her to lose her priceless diamond earring?” Steve wheezed out. “But enough about me. I want to know about you. How’s life? Are you seeing anyone?” Steve leaned forward and placed a hand on top of Tony’s knee sending shock waves through Tony’s body. Tony looked up at Steve’s eyes knowing the response he wanted. Tony placed his hand overtopped the hand. It lingered there for several seconds until Tony moved Steve’s hand away. He stood up and walked into the kitchen not wanting to be in the same room with Steve anymore. 

“Wait, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.” Steve stood up and walked over to the counter adjacent to Tony as not to push him away any farther. Tony kept his back turn towards him fiddling with an empty bottle in his hands. 

“No, Steve, it’s okay.” Tony’s shoulder’s slumped feeling the defeat in his voice. It was nice while it lasted right, he thought. He turned around and faced Steve. They were going to have the discussion they didn’t have several years go right here, right now. They weren’t dumb kids anymore. They were adults and Tony hoped Steve had grown up a little. 

“Let’s be honest with each other. You and I clearly still like each other and maybe could see a future where we could be together. Correct me if I’m wrong.” Steve just nodded allowing Tony to continue. “But there’s a lot of brokenness here. Do you realize Steve that you broke me so much that I couldn’t have a stable relationship? I stopped trying and went to therapy to work on my abandonment issues. Every session you were the reason why I went. Not because of my crappy childhood, or the scars on my chest but because you cheated on me and broke my heart. I cry almost every night feeling inadequate. Unlovable.” Tony closed his eyes allowing the tears that built up spill down his cheeks. Steve couldn’t bear to watch Tony feel this way. He wrapped the man he stilled loved tight in his arms. 

“Am I the reason you cry every night?” Tony shook his head yes. “Oh, Tony. There is nothing I can say to make this all right. That night was the worst night of my life. When you kicked me out, I knew I had to change. I had to work on myself so, that one day I could come back and love you right. I was so stupid for breaking your heart and letting you go. That’s why I’m here tonight.” Steve tilted Tony’s head up. “To say I’m sorry. To say I still love you. To say I want to do this over only if you are willing to. If not it’s okay because the last four hours, we spent together was the best moment in my life.” Tony pulled Steve down closer and kissed his lips. Tony took in the moment loving how nothing had changed even though everything had. Tony pulled back placing his forehead on to Steve’s to take in the final moments of the one thing he had dreamed of. 

“Steve” Tony placed both hands on either side of his face. 

“Tony” Steve laid his hands overtopped of Tony’s. Neither one of the men said anything. They didn’t move because they didn’t want this moment to end. 

“Steve” his voice dripping with sorrow. Steve traced the outline of Tony’s lips, already knowing the answer. 

“It’s okay Tony. I understand. Goodbye, my love.” Steve walked over to the couch to grab his jacket to leave. He opened the door and walked out of the door leaving Tony with his thoughts. This was the right choice. He knew it, then why did he feel like he just made the biggest regret in his life. 

“Wait!” Steve halted at the door of a cab of the voice he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He smiled and turned around to see Tony standing in nothing but a t-shirt and a pleading look. “I love you too. Don’t leave ever again.” Steve ran over to Tony abandoning the cab to pull him tight into his arms. 

“I promise, my love. This is the place I ever want to be and that is here with you.” Steve kisses Tony one more time. “Now let’s get you inside and get you warm up.”


End file.
